Forming devices have been known for some time in the prior art, such as for example blow-moulding devices which transform plastic preforms into plastic containers. To this end such devices normally have so-called blow moulds which can be folded together and in their interior form a cavity which serves for expansion of a plastic preform against the walls of the cavity in order thus to produce plastic containers.
These blow moulds therefore usually have two blow mould halves which are arranged in corresponding blow mould carriers.
If a corresponding device is to be converted to different bottle types, for this the blow moulds must be removed from the mould carriers and replaced with other blow moulds. This process is relatively time-intensive since, in particular for a multiplicity of blow stations, each individual blow mould must be removed from its carrier.
For this reason the prior art discloses various coupling mechanisms which allow separation of the blow moulds from their carriers as quickly as possible. Such quick-release mechanisms partly allow very rapid exchange of the blow moulds concerned. Nonetheless faster possibilities for this blow mould change are always sought.
It may therefore be desirable to develop a faster method of fitting/removal of such blow moulds. It may also be desirable to perform such blow mould changes automatically where applicable.